Back to Work!
by Midgar9210
Summary: A quick summary of why I've been "absent". Rated M because that's the rating of the only story I got up.
1. Waiting and Dumb People

"Just Waiting & Minor Problem"

Did some minor last minute tweaking to next chapter and I'm waiting to post. Just need the ok from someone before I do though. (Edit: With my newest chapter post the previous sentence no longer matters.) Also I've decided to space out the completed chapters a little bit longer than I had originally planned because I can't seem to find the time to progress on chapter 24 due to some stupid event going on currently. So apparently my younger brother got into it with some of his now ex friends to the point where they actually discussed beating him half to death (the guys barely graduated high school last summer) and that freaked out my folks. So they figured they'd send him to live with me for a bit since I'm safer to be with. So for the time being my already tight schedule is even tighter with me taking him to and from campus along with feeding him and junk. Really takes a bite out of how much I can do in a day. Also *knocks on wood* apparently his ex friends know he's staying over at my place and now their saying they should beat me half to death too. I mean I've heard of arrogant people but come on. Not trying to toot my own horn here but I may not be in my prime condition since my service days but i can still wipe the floor with those idiots, I've seen them "fight". Granted I won't fight them when it comes down to it, no sir, they step on my property they got about 5 seconds before I pump em full of lead. So yeah things are pretty stupidly tense here for now. Oh and if your wondering why none of us are reporting this I guess you can say it's a pride thing.


	2. Happy V Day!

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Audience & Peers"

Know it's a bit cheesy (so fuckin cheesy) but just want to say Happy Valentines Day to everyone both member and guest.

As for my peers (writers) I'd like to give a shout out to all of you with my personal favorites of your work. (People presented in the list are in no particular order.)

Flagg1991: "Sleep With Me" 3 part Story Arc (Hands down my favorite of his works though there are plenty others both romance focused and not that can compete.)

AberrantScript: "Beautiful Corruption" (Oh how the title says it all, heh. Seriously, read it if you haven't and you'll get what I mean. You can thank me later.)

Ponysweets: "Your Little Princess" (Short and sweet oneshots but they definitely pack a punch.)

Archemios: "A Helping Hand" (*Heavy Breathing* Finish it. o_o )

TotCall720: "The Loud House: Future Love Run Amok!" (Definitely a good read with plenty of content. Emphasis on plenty.)

Devumaru: "Loving Return" (Live you son of a *****! Live! Heck I'll even take a no excuse absence!)

Big Diesel: "Easy Like Summer" (Hard to pick out of everything, but I ended up choosing this one because I'd like to see it continue. Very interesting prospect.)

Bleeding Wings: "Strong As Iron, Smooth As Silk" (Gotta love them anime references.)

The Bodacious E: "Gotcha with my weenie!" (I hate that this made me laugh more than it should have.)

TheLivingMyth: "What's Left, When All Seems Lost?" (Oh how you've filled my Devumaru heart. Can't wait to continue where I left off when I have free time.)

Nostalgiah: "A Hero's Welcome" (Admittedly I have only read the first chapter but it did show a lot of promise and I personally have it queued on my to read list.)

For writers who I have not mentioned, this in no way means I downplay your works. Chances are I simply haven't had the pleasure of reading. If that's the case I certainly don't mind pm's requesting me for a critique. I'll even be subtle if you want and pm my review for those of a more shy nature.

Anyways again Happy Valentines Day all. I myself have a date tonight (Though with my younger brother living with me currently I can't exactly bring her home to woo. Hm, *contemplates chucking him out into the cold* nah.) so later guys. Peace!


	3. Quick Update

"Making This Quick"

Sorry for absence, socked one of my brother's would be assaulters and now I'm in a court case for _assault_ charges. In the meantime enjoy my story's new personal cover art (Paid for with my own money to show I'm dedicated to sticking with this fic.). Will give credit and details later on who did the wonderful job for me. Will post next chapter after i come back from my birthday dinner later on in the coming hours so I have something to look forward too. See you all soon!


	4. Apology

Greetings everyone. It has been a long while and I'm sure a lot of you have questions. First and foremost, where have I been? Out of country, mainly in Europe. Why? Well to clear my mind of a horrible situation on which life had thrown at me. In other words, I sort of ran away from my problems. Not the most logical approach to deal with the torrent of problems that came with the aforementioned situation but it was the best choice to me at the time in my opinion. Granted when I did decide to do this I could have still done it albeit differently, for instance telling people that I was actually leaving. Doing so without did cause some worry and a bit of suspicion on me in which I do have some regret but, in all honesty, didn't matter to me at the time. Still I do apologize to those who have worried where I have gone on this site as I have also been doing with my family and friends here in my hometown. For the time being I am readjusting my sleep schedule back and trying to regain a sense of normality. As for what situation would cause me to run halfway across the world I cannot say as I feel it has some immoral concept to speak of it as if it was minor gossip as well as possibly the fear of some form of litigation (I will have to check with a friend with their degree in law, though even if he gave the all clear do not expect me to speak of it regardless.) The only thing I can say is that a part of the upcoming chapters has a refreshed deeper meaning to me and I may actually go and revise it. Now for those with questions and comments towards me or my story while I was gone I have but summarized responses to satiate you all while I go down my list of responses and personally respond to each of you.

"I love your story!/Please come back!" Thank you for your compliments and again I do apologize for the disappearance act.

"Dah you did stop your story./Liar." Won't lie I do deserve this criticism, hence the regret of me leaving without so much as a sentence, so I accept this backlash with humility.

"There is a mistake in chapter x./Mistake in sentence x." Honestly, thank you for spotting these. while I do love compliments I oddly like corrections as well. Granted I do slowly proof-read multiple times I have yet to get to the later chapters yet, so I appreciate saving me the trouble of searching a bit as finding these mistakes irks me.

"Are you dead?/Hello?" While I do appreciate the concern for future reference until noted please refrain from the "dead" concept. It's a bit unsettling for me now and yes it relates to the paragraph above. A bit oversensitive of me possibly but we all handle things we face in our lives differently.

"When is the next chapter coming out?" Admittedly I did not notice I never posted the next chapter as I said I would have on my birthday back then until my arrival in the states. I honestly thought I did but perhaps I only thought so in my drunken stupor. I ask for a bit more patience from you all as I look for my files while I'm still reorganizing my life and home back together, specifically my home as while leaving things within my younger brother's care he sought fit to reorganize everything. Even more specific, my USB.

Once again, I apologize to all those who are old followers/favorites as well as those who are recently new. I know words can mean very little but I earnestly hope you all can still place faith in my work. For the time being if you are waiting for a personal response it may take some time as for when I categorized my e-mail by site over 3k messages alone were from FanFiction. Thus, it may take some time.

-With deep apologetic sincerity, Midgar.


End file.
